


What love can save

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Poisoning, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Quirin has a past, a past that not even his son knows about. When Varian is poisoned to get to Quirin, the gruff stoic man soon realizes just how much his son means to him. It's a race against time to save Varian, as the poison slowly starts to kill him. Its funny just how much one's view can change when you almost loose someone you love. One things for sure, varian and Quirin's relationship will never be the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When i was about to fall asleep last night I thought up this story, and boy is it something im excited about. I hope your in for one ride of fluff,comfort moments and drama.

The darkened night hovered over the sky the Moonlight shining into Varian’s window, his arms wrapped around his raccoons frame, the rise and fall of his chest. Indicated that he was in a deep sleep. 

If one squinted you could see a tiny bug flying through the window but it was no ordinary bug, you could see a flashing small red light coming from the insect. But only if you could squint. The man smirked on the other side of the computer seeing his victim with the bug’s point of view. 

“That’s it”. The man chuckled in a sinister way. “Go in slowly. Wouldn’t want Quirin’s precious son to wake up”. Inclining the Insect closer he pressed a big red button causing the Mosquito to go full speed towards Varian’s arm. 

The young man was sleeping so deeply that he didn’t notice the creature inject something into his blood stream, it was poison. But not just any poison, a poison that would slowly kill you. Make you wish you were dead. Give you flu like symptom’s but kill you slowly. 

After the deed was done the man let out a bark of laughter. 

“Now you’ll see Quirin. Why it’s not good to double cross me”. The smirk faded from the darkness as his van took off into the night.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The first thing that Varian realized when he woke up was that something was not right he had went to bed feeling just fine after having a nice dinner with his dad, they even were able to talk without fighting for once. Which surprised yet pleased Varian. 

He knew he could make a mess out of things sometimes, but all he wanted to do was show his Village that he could do something right for once. And not always mess up things, but it seems most of the time that just wasn’t in his cards he was dealt. 

Careful not to wake up his lil buddy Varian slowly sat up one hand on his head as a bout of pain traveled through it, his body felt achy. Achy and sore, which is not something that he went to bed with. His throat was dry, and he felt chills running down his spine but at the same time burning hot.

Wrapping his arms around his frame Varian’s teeth chattered, he couldn’t help let out a small groan of pain as his stomach turned making him feel like he was going to throw up. He must have caught a bug, maybe? 

Standing up or more like stumbling Varian made his way blindly through his room, wincing as his foot hit something hard. Once he closed his bedroom door he slowly made his way downstairs. Arms wrapped around his frame. His father sat at his small desk prob overlooking some requests that Villagers had for newly needed things to fix. 

Varian winced probably his doing. 

Hearing the creaking from the stairs Quirin glanced up from his paperwork, the small smile fading when he saw the distressed look from his son.

“Son?” Quirin stood up papers going askew. “What’s wrong? Are you alright”. 

Varian opened his mouth to respond but seeing the concern in his usually gruff father, made him slowly shut his mouth shaking his head. 

“I don’t feel very good”. 

Quirin quickly crossed the room his footsteps barley making a sound, he gently placed a hand on the back of his son’s head. Eye’s drawing when he felt the heat radiating from it. 

“You have a fever”. Quirin’s low tone did wonders for Varian’s pounding head, the older man gently steered his son to the couch before arranging a blanket around his son’s trembling frame. “Stay here”. He leaned down eye level to his son. “I’m going to get something to bring it down". 

“OK’.  
Hearing his son not even protect made Quirin even more concerned, Varian was not one to open to him often. For him to accept help so easily he must be feeling ILL. 

Moving to the bathroom Quirin gathered some fever reducers together along with a glass of water, coming back to his son’s aid. His heart clenched when he noticed even with the blanket he was trembling. Shaking a couple pills in his hand Quirin handed his son the water and the meds.

“Here son, they will help lower your fever”. 

Taking the pills gratefully Varian swallowed both pills wincing at it went down his scratchy throat. With a sigh the Teenager leaned back against the soft cushion which despite being a wonderful couch. He couldn’t get comfortable. 

Watching his son for a moment Quirin turned off his desk lamp before gesturing his son to scoot over, which without another word Varian did so quickly. As soon as Quirin was settled he gently pulled his son back until he was lying comfortably up against his chest, wrapping the blanket more firmly around his son. Quirin wrapped his strong arms around the smaller frame. 

“Get some sleep”. Quirin soothed quietly. “Hopefully this will soon blow over”. 

“OK”. Varian mumbled tiredly. Turning on his side snuggling up to his father’s chest, “Love you Dad”. 

The warmth that spread through Quirin’s chest prompted a smile out of the man. He kissed his son’s head bringing him even closer. 

“Love you to son”. Hopefully he would be feeling better by morning. 

Little did the two men know that this was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately the next time Varian woke up it wasn’t so pleasant, he really didn’t like the idea to wake his father up when it was hard enough for Quirin to get rest. But he had to use the bathroom. 

Now!

Putting a hand over his head Varian jumped up from the couch rushing into the bathroom, unaware that he had woken up his father. He leaned over the Toilet disposing most of his Dinner from the night before. Even with the door closed you could hear his wrenching his guts out. 

Quirin rushed to the door his gloved hand reaching for the doorknob hesitantly briefly, he wanted to be there for his son. But Varian could be particular on how much his father saw him when he was at his weakest points. Something unfortunately he got from his father. 

“Dad?”. Varian’s weak vulnerable voice was all it took for Quirin to open the door, the smell of vomit drifting to his nostrils. Though it was promptly ignored, as he knelt next to his shivering son. 

To Quirin’s surprise Varian lunged into his father’s arms, his frame trembling. Hands clenching his father’s shirt like his life depended on it. 

“What’s wrong with me”. He sobbed quietly. 

Quirin wrapped his arms around his son’s weak frame, hushing him gently as Varian melted into the touch. He placed a gloved hand on the back of his son’s head. Directing him to look at him. 

“You’re going to be fine. I promise. Will figure this out. Together”. 

As his son nodded Quirin brushed a few stray tears away from his son’s face, before gently helping the Teenager to his feet. 

“Do you think your done for now?”.

“Yeah”. Came the shaky reply. 

With Quirin’s help they slowly made their way back to the couch, which Varian was grateful for. He didn’t think he had the energy to make it upstairs. Being lowered down Varian rested his head on the pillow with a quiet sigh. Laying like this made his stomach less, well like someone was punching his gut. 

Warmth filled him as his father gingerly put a blanket around him, tucking him in. It was foreign for his father to show any affection and he wasn’t about to question why. He’d just enjoy it while it lasts. 

Settling down next to the couch, right next to his son. Quirin brushed a hand through his son’s hair. Prompting Varian to lean into the touch eye’s drooping. 

“Go back to sleep son. I’m not going anywhere. You are safe”. 

That’s all it took within minutes Varian was out like a light, soft snores coming from the Alchemist. 

Letting out a breath he had been holding Quirin’s gaze never left his son’s face. Something just wasn’t right. Varian had been fine the night before. True this could have been a result of the Flu. But Varian had signs before he got sick. Irritable and clingy. His   
son was none of those things. Well no more then usual. Something about this whole situation didn’t set well with the man. 

It was then he noticed something on his son’s arm, something that made his blood go cold. 

There was a little mark in the skin, just a little one. But there was bits of black edging from the mark. 

It was than Quirin knew what it was. 

Poison.


	3. Chapter 3

Quirin paced back and forth the anxiety and fear never leaving his face, out of all the things. Poison was not what he was expect, maybe his son accidently mutated some form of illness during one of his experiments. But never this. 

This was someone else’s doing. 

Settling on the couch across from Varian, Quirin looked at his son. He knew something had to be done and soon. He didn’t know how long the Poison had been in his system, what type it was or how long he had to find a cure. 

Moving to kneel next to his son Quirin ran his hand through his son’s hair, who leaned into the touch mumbling something under his breath. Swallowing thickly unsheded tears filled Quirin’s eyes. His son, his precious baby boy was dying. All this time he tried protecting Varian from the Rocks. And it was something else, something more sinister that was going to take him down. 

No..he mustn’t think like that. Varian would be fine if he had anything to say about it. 

Gazing outside the moonlight shown in the window, it was still night. He glanced at the clock. 12 A.M., he hated to take his son anywhere this time of night. But who knows how much time he had, and it was a long way to the Kingdom. 

Despite lying to his old friend about the Rock’s, he would not jeperdize his son’s life with his stubbornness. Fredrick had connections, Rapunzal the lost princess would be a great help as well. At least Varian would have friends close by, to help him in this trying time. 

Letting out a breath Quirin began to move quietly and swiftly through the house and he began to pack supplies they would need for the trip, there was a reason he used to be a Knight. He could move light on his feet when he needed to. 

Rudiger lifted his head from his owner’s chest gazing at his owner’s father, he made a soft noise making Quirin stop briefly. 

“Varian’s going to need you”. Quirin stated quietly knowing far well how smart his son’s pet is. "I need you to keep an eye on Varian for a few moments while I get stuff ready. We are going to get him some help". 

Making a soft chattering noise the Raccoon cuddled up closer to his owner’s body, the soft soothing noises making Varian smile his sleep.

Petting Rudiger on the head gently Quirin went back to work he was very lucky that his son had such a protective and caring pet, never would he have thought a Raccoon would be Varian’s choice. But he had saved the lil guy’s life. And there he stayed, not leaving his son’s side for anything. 

Father and Son were both blessed to have Rudiger in their lives. 

Once he was fully packed Quirin was hesitant for a split second on forcing his son out of the bliss sleepy state he was in, but they didn’t have time to waste. 

Kneeling next to Varian Quirin gently shook his son careful not to be too hard, Varian mumbled in his sleep curling further into the blanket. Quirin not missing the slight shivering coming from his Son’s skinny frame. 

This wouldn’t work Varian was to weak to make the trip all the way to the Kingdom, mind made up Quirin gently scooped his son, blanket and all in his strong arms. Cradling him close, slightly amused that Varian didn’t even stir he gestured to Rudiger who jumped onto Quirin’s shoulder before heading off into the dark night. 

It would be a several hour trip, he’d get there by Lunch if he was lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter 1, I should be uploading chapter 2 soon. I will try to make long chapters like this one. Thanks for the read guys :).


End file.
